


I Knew You Loved Me

by Justwaitforit



Category: South Park
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, wendy / stan mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwaitforit/pseuds/Justwaitforit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle recalls the times he knew Stan loved him before Stan said so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew You Loved Me

-

Ike was 13 and we were 14. He managed to catch mono and I caught it a few weeks later. It was an incredible hell. But the only thing more incredible than how horrible it was was how contagious it was. You knew it. Your parents and mine knew it. They forbid you from seeing me despite how many times you begged and pleaded. You texted me, apologizing profusely. I said I did not mind, but I did.

I slept from noon to nine o'clock at night. The disease had drained me in my entirety, but now I had over done it. My swollen tonsils and merciless headaches over-powered my exhaustion. Everyone in the house was sound asleep while I was left in bed, alone, awake, and immobile. So, naturally, I texted you.

I waited. However, after several minutes that I did not have the energy to count, you did not respond and I assumed that you were asleep. You had school the next morning. I began to play a game on my DS until I heard a tapping on my window.

It was you. You had your DS. We played together in my bed until I fell asleep on you. By the time I awoke, noon the next day, you were gone. I was informed several hours later that you had caught mono. Later that night, you returned to my window again, pale and ready to play more video games.

-

Kenny’s father had walked out once more. Every McCormick was certain that he’d be back in less than a month. That was how it always went. However, in the meanwhile, Kenny’s mother had to pick up extra shifts at the Olive Garden. Leaving Kenny and Karen home alone. You were out of town, visiting your uncle with your family. I went to Kenny’s house with several left – overs. Karen and I prepared dinner for the three of us while Kenny was locked in his room, smoking cannabis.  Karen called for him and knocked on his door, letting him know that dinner was ready.

Karen tried to make small talk while we ate. Kenny was depressed and irritable and only made rude comments throughout the night. I forgave him. I always do. It was awkward and messy and the house smelt like mold and beer. Karen politely asked how my girlfriend was. Karen said that she could not quite remember her name. What was it? Wendy?  I said she was confusing me with you.

Kenny rudely informed her that you were the only who had dated Wendy, but you were actually gay. I blushed profusely and Karen rolled her eyes at her brother. I asked him to clarify. He told me that you loved me and that you had told him that. I changed the subject.

-

On the first day of high school, I knew there was a God, because He had given us identical schedules. The halls were aggressive as giants roamed them angrily. We were lost and afraid and you reached for my hand. I did not think anything of it at the time.

You held my hand the next day. And the next day. After that, we started holding hands every day intuitively. It was not until you were home sick one day that I had even noticed our habit.

I also noticed that we hadn’t needed to hold hands for several weeks. We had memorized our schedules by the third day of school.

-

I wanted to tell you that I was gay. I felt that, as my best friends of nearly 15 years, you had the right to know before anyone else. However, could I really call it “gay” if it wasn’t so much an attraction to men as it was to you exclusively? And I wasn’t ready to vocalize that.

I could type it though. I found a GSA forum online, where I confessed my entire life story. I was desperate beyond what any words could describe. I let the entire world know that I was hopelessly in love with the most beautiful boy in the world. And, like an idiot, I did not delete my history.

You found the post while on my laptop. You were just innocently skimming blogs and random webpages as I used the bathroom. I don’t think you read the whole thing. I like to imagine you shaking and shy and blushing and too overwhelmed to put letters together to make words.

When I returned to my room, you looked terrified. You were as pale as a ghost and I could see you shake. I didn’t know what to do or what to think. I had never seen you react in such a way to anything else before. I ran to you and sat next to you on my bed and asked you what was wrong in a panicked voice. That’s when you kissed me.

-

It was a Saturday night and my parents were out. Ike was at a friend’s house studying. If either of our parents knew about us, they would not have let us stay in a house alone together. Luckily, they did not.

You plugged your laptop into the TV downstairs and played a movie that you had pirated online. It had just come out and you had been talking about it relentlessly all week.

I wanted to pay attention for you, but I could not stop paying attention to you. Your eyes were locked to the screen but my eyes were locked onto your neck. I lightly touched it with the tips of my fingernails and tried to tickle you. You smiled and informed me that you were not ticklish. I told you that I was not convinced. I played with your hair and your ear and then I finally returned to your neck.

That was when I sat up and kissed your neck. I began to suck and without a moment’s hesitation, you held my head lovingly. You ran your fingers through my hair and I licked you. I pulled away to breathe and I panted shamelessly on your skin. You faced me and held my cheeks, pressing our foreheads together. You looked into my eyes and suddenly it clicked.  I kissed you and you licked your way into my mouth. I told you that I did not know how to kiss, and, for the first time, you told me you loved me.

-


End file.
